Intertwined
by gaarazami
Summary: After the movie EdAl move to Augsberg Germany to try to make a living.  They stay at an Inn, where they meet two seemingly normal teenage girls, but they have huge secrets, ones that will change the brother's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Intertwined: An FMA story

ONE: Landing

Authors note: Hello!! I'm Joetta! And this is my first entry…! I was really proud of this story and I hope it will develop and get a lot of reviews! (emphasis on reviews…AHEM! PLEASE REVIEW!! Lol) please enjoy

Pleluge:

After Alphonses funeral, Noah left with her friends, and Ed and Al couldn't bear to use Alphonse's money, so they are forced to move to Augsberg, Germany where it is heard to have many jobs available. They meet two teenage girls, apparently normal…but there is something they are both hiding; something that will change everything.

(One week after the FMA movie)

"Brother! I _still_ don't see why we had to leave!" Alphonse whined. "Al! Stop complaining. Augsburg is only 15 more minutes away." Edward sighed. The two brothers had left Munich almost a day ago, and they were walking. "You didn't answer my question." The 17 yr old brother said under his breath. "Look, Al. I thought it would be best if we left Munich. We can find an Inn in Augsburg until I can get some more money, okay?" Ed forced a smile. A week ago, his friend Alphonse built a rocket that only brought destruction to his world, and this one. But then he was shot to death. Noah, a young gypsy was staying with them, but then she left with the others. Edward couldn't stay in Alphonse's apartment without guilt weighing down his shoulders. With the little money in his pocket and his younger brother at his side, he had to go on.

"Brother! Is that Augsburg?" Al pointed to a city appearing on the horizon. "Yup, I think so. Keep an eye out for any Inns, K?" Ed asked, putting his walk into a jog. As they approached the city they could see women in shops, men carrying tools, and children playing in the streets. "This _is _a nice place!" Al exclaimed. His shining eyes explored around every corner of every store on every street. "Al! You're trailing behind, I said keep your eyes open!" Ed said, annoyed. "Brother! I don't think I've blinked once since we got here!" He laughed, and caught up to Ed. "Ah, here we go!" Ed sighed. "Augsburg Inn, ya think they could've been a little more imaginative." The brothers stood before a large wooden building. Two windows with red-painted awnings faced the front, and a red glass door hung a 'Come in, we're open.' sign. "Looks good to me, Al. Let's go see what it's worth." Ed opened the door, and a gentle ring of a bell welcomed the brothers. "Hello there," A lady said with a smile. She stood behind a wooden podium attached to the wall, and a sign-in sheet was stationed under her hand. "My name is Cylene. How may I help you?" "Uh, yeah. Hw much is it here?" Ed asked casually. "About 150 deutschmarks a night, but if you need to stay here for a while, 50 plus chores. Is that what you're looking for?" a smirk ran across her face. "Yeah, actually. My brother and I need to stay until we earn enough." Ed chuckled. Cylene pushed the sign in sheet forward, signaling them to sign in. "I don't know how long we'll have to stay." He said, writing down his and Al's names. "What about a month, huh, Al?" He looked at his brother, who was busy looking at something else. "Al? Did you hear me?" Ed nudged his younger brother. "Uh, Cylene? There's a little boy back there." Al pointed to a little dark headed kid peering at them from behind a door. "Ugh, Ivy! Come out of there." Cylene called. 'Ivy?' Al thought. 'That's an odd boy name.' The boy inched out of the room, his overall pants smeared with dust, and his white shirt was no longer white. "This is Ivonne, my younger sister." Cylene patted _her_ head. "Wait, a girl?" Ed was surprised. "Ha-ha, I thought you were a boy!" Al and Ed laughed lightly, but Ivy wasn't. She stomped over and went up in Ed's face. Now he noticed what heavy metal boots she was wearing, right as they came smashing on his toes. "OW!! HEY!" He yelled. Ivy's sour faced was replaced with a sly smirk. "Ivonne! Cut it out, show these boys their room." Cylene pushed her sister toward the hallway, and shoving a key into her hand. "Boys?!" Ed yelled again. "I'm eighteen you know!" Cylene burst out laughing. "Being a little optimistic, aren't we? I'm eighteen." She said, still laughing. Wow, Ed thought she was at least in her twenties, and she thought he was fifteen. "Yeah, whatever. Look, can we just get our room?" Annoyance swept over Ed as he stepped into the hallway.

Ivy led them down the hall to their room. It was pretty quiet, too. "Hey, Ivonne. Ed's actually eighteen, can you believe it?" Al whispered. "How old are you?" He had to bend down to reach her ear, and thought she was around nine or ten. She gave him no answer, but after a few moments, annoyed eyes stared at him and held up ten fingers, and then three more. "Thirteen?" Al whispered again. "Me too!" Ivy was obviously not interested, cause she rolled her eyes at him. Finally, they stopped in front of a room and Ivy clicked the lock with her key, opened the door, and then left again. "These people are strange." Al complained. "Hm? Well, you're gonna get used to it." Ed plopped down their bags on the beds and started to unpack. Ed's hands stopped for a moment, his eyes rushing back and forth, deep in thought. "Al?" He said quietly. "Yes?" Al looked up. "You said you were thirteen, right? But if your memory returned…wouldn't that make you seventeen?" Ed's annoyed eyes softened, gazing at his brother. "Yeah, I guess so…" Al chuckled lightly, but there was still pain.


	2. Attained

Intertwined: An FMA story

TWO: Attained

"Ed!" Alphonse shook his brother in his bed. Clothes were strewn around the room, where Edward left them. He fell asleep unpacking. As Al looked at the clock by his bed, he read nine o' clock in the morning. "Ed! Wake up! You fell asleep with your stomach out again." He sighed, haven given up, and slumped to the ground. He also fell asleep organizing his things, but of course, Ed fell asleep long before him. Rays of sunshine poured in from the window, flooding the room. Al bent his head back to feel the heat of the sun warm his cheeks. "Day dreaming I see?" A girl's voice interrupted the moment, Cylene. "Gah!" Al gasped, bumping into his brother's bed and knocking Ed's automail to the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Cylene apologized. She rushed over to help him pick them up. "I just came here to ask if you needed anything." She brushed her hair back and looked out the window. Stalling something. "Do you, by any chance, have artificial limbs?" A sympathetic look crossed her eyes. "Nah." He laughed. "There Ed's. He was supposed to get up early today." Al sighed again and kicked his brother's clothes. "Oh, I know someone like him. Well, anyway. I can see that you guys need help." She bent down again and began collecting the clothes off the ground. "When you unpack, you unpack the clothes _into_ things called _droors_, see?" She pointed to a wooden bureau beside the door, and there was laughter in her eyes. "Yeah, we know. It's just been us for a long time, sooo…we lack a woman's touch." Al laughed. "Humph, that's pretty sexist." She snickered, opening the droors and folding the clothes inside. A wind picked up and blew the blinds on the window, letting in even more light. "Edward! Get up!" She suddenly screamed, poking his head rather hard. "HEY!" Ed yellped. The scream defiantly startled him. "What are you-…Oh, you're that lady." He looked up and studied Cylene. He almost looked…innocent, which made Cylene laugh. "Edward Elric. Some how I've heard of you…oh well." She shrugged. "What are you doing in here so early?" Ed rubbed his eyes, completely ignoring the fact Cylene recognized him. "Ed, it's nine fifteen, you were supposed to get up hours ago!" Al scolded. Ed lied back down on his bed, only to find a bunch of papers thrust on his head. "Hey, what the hell?" He cursed, taking the paper of his head and reading over it. "Their job listings." Cylene said on her way out. "You gathered these for Ed?" Al asked surprised. "Heh, you _should_ be surprised." She smirked. " 'Cause Ivy was the one who gathered them." She was right in the doorway, and suddenly acted as if she was snatching something. She pulled Ivonne into the room. "Ivonne?" Al was now even more surprised. The little girl shrugged and pulled behind Cylene's dress. "Seems Ivy took a liking to you." She gripped Ivy's color and dragged her in front. All she did was stick out her tongue. "Yeah, thanks for that." Ed frowned, but then started to laugh. "I guess I'll check these out." He waved the newspaper in the air.

'Tick-tock tick-tock' The brown clock on the walls sound cut through the awkward silence, it read four o' clock. Cylene was chewing her nails on the main desk, and Ivonne was fiddling with an electrical board. "Service is pretty down, huh, Ivy?" Cylene whined. Ivy looked up and gave her a stern glare, then rolled her eyes with a slight smile. "Yeah, yeah. If the Elrics needed work, they should work here to pay off their debt, is that what you're saying?" She lifted her eyebrow. Ivy beamed, and held up the electrical board. "You really like them, don't you?" Cylene chuckled. Ivy shrugged, and kept on messing with the board. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, that Edward boy, has automail." She said this quietly, and was not surprised when Ivy's screw stopped turning, and she gave Cylene a strong glare. "Hey! Don't get mad at me! I'm really not lying." She went back to chewing her nails as Ivy got up and walked slowly down the hall. "Ivy! Remember, no eavesdropping!" Cylene called last minute. "Eavesdropping? Does Ivy really do that?" Al asked worriedly as he and Ed walked through the door. Cylene, surprised, turned around and smiled. "Nah, she's fine. Just confused." Her gaze down the hall looked almost as if she was dreaming. "Never mind that. Did you boys find what you were looking for?" She turned back to look them in the eye. "Hey, don't call us boys. I'm as old as you!" Ed angrily screamed, rushing over to her desk and pounding his fists on her desk. Cylene's smile faded and her stare hardened. "That may be. But didn't Al say he was only thirteen? Well, I must say he looks seventeen at best." She said strangely. Ed's face loosened, and his eyes dashed back and forth, he was deep in thought. "Ed," She said soothingly. "Was there something you forgot?" Ed became angry again, and his fists trembled on the table as Ivy walked back in. Her eyes became frightened, the sight of Al confused, Ed angry, and Cylene stern. She glanced questionably at Al, her worried stare burrowing down on him. "Ivy, are you okay?" He asked. She ignored his remark and walked right over to Cylene's desk and glared at Ed. "Ivy, it's okay." Cylene rested her hand on Ivy's shoulder; warmth came back to her smile. Al walled over to the desk, too. "We had little luck finding any work around here, we may even have to move again, that's what Ed said." Al sadly commented. He gazed at his shoes, hiding his face. All that happened, everything he had done, had seen, those changes, and he thought it'd finally settle down. Ivy shook him out of his trance; she had walked over to his side and clutched the base of his shirt. He glanced down at the little girl; she slowly looked up and shook her head. "That won't be necessary." Cylene added in. "You've already stayed a night, we can't let you move again without payment, we'll have to let you work here." She laughed. Ivy released Al's shirt and smiled at her older sister, it made Al smile, too. Somehow, it seemed smiling meant a lot for these two girls, and he was also glad. He would have a place to stay, his brother, newly acquired friends, and another adventure.


	3. Babysitting!

Intertwined: An FMA story

THREE: Babysitting?!

"Ivy, honey!" A faceless woman called. Her arms were outstretched, but her body started crumbling into molten ashes. Flames lept from her hair and rushed down her back. Ivonne tried to back away from the burning woman, but the more steps she took back, the closer she got to her. The stench of burning flesh swept into Ivonne's nose, and she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The woman fell into a pile of rubbish while a flash of light lit up the darkness. A burning building loomed in front of her, and the sound of sirens was coming closer. Another flash of light, followed by booming thunder, and Ivonne was back in her room. Sweat dripped on her forehead and dampened her black hair, but it was just a thunderstorm. "Brother?" She heard muffled voices next door. She couldn't make out much more, but it was Alphonse. The storm must have woken him, too. Another boom made her wince, and almost shook her room. She stripped her sheets from her legs and tiptoed down to Cylene's room. "Ivy? Is that you?" Cylene's friendly face showed concern. A siren sounded down the road, and faded lights showed through the window. Ivonne shut her eyes tight and jumped into Cylene's lap. "Oof!" Grunted Cylene. The letter that she was looking at crumpled a bit, but she put it aside and turned out her light.

"Ew!" Edward moaned. Green slop oozed from a dirty plate onto his hand. "Hey Al, gimme those gloves over there, will 'ya?" Al nodded and tossed him the gloves. It was still early out, but Cylene woke them up for their first set of chores…cleaning the dishes. "Don't worry brother, we'll keep looking for another less…degrading job." Al scrubbed some glasses. "Jeez, I hope not." Cylene walked into the kitchen. "We need all the help we can get for now!" She untied her apron and draped it on the oven, and grabbed a coat from the table. "Are you leaving?" Al asked. "Yeah…about that…" She shrugged. "I have to go out today, do you guys mind…babysitting?" As soon as she said this, Ivy's curious face appeared in the doorway. "Umm…" Ed stared, horrified, into space. "Why…?" He quickly glanced at Ivy, an evil-looking smirk ran across her face that made Ed shudder. "Well, today is Thursday, and Saturday is the annual Augsburg gathering." Cylene explained, while reaching for a bag on a top shelf. "Wait…like a dance thing?" Ed looked confused. "Phht, yes Ed, a dance thing. I have to go shopping for the chefs and decorations and so on." Cylene slipped on her jacket. "You can come if you want! It'll be fun. I'll be back this evening, goodbye!" She waved and hurriedly ran out the door. There was only silence the next couple of moments. "So…Ivy. What do you like to do?" Ed asked, trying to make small talk. She only stuck out her tongue and ran off. "Crap!" Ed cursed and ran after her. "Brother! Wait!" Al screamed. "Excuse me?!" Someone yelled. Al stepped out of the kitchen and into the lobby. A man with a suitcase was tapping his foot. "Oh! Um…I don't work here, BYE!" Al ran into the hall, following Ivy and his brother.

"Ivy!" Ed was reaching under an unoccupied bed. "Ivy! Get _out_ of there! Dammit!" Ivonne was pretty small, only 4'9" so she fit under that bed pretty well. "Ed!" You're just gonna scare her more!" Al grabbed Ed's shirt and tugged him out from under the bed. "Oh please, Al! She's not scared! She's just taunting me!" He put on a pouty face. Ivy crawled out and jumped up on the bed. A gurgle sound broke the silence. " Did you just growl at me?!" Ed fumed. "No, brother! Are you hungry Ivy?" Al walked out of the room, motioning to Ivy to follow, and she did.

Al reached into the cabinet and pulled out some brown paste. "What about a peanut butter sandwich?" Al asked, taking out the bread as well. She stuck out her tongue again and made a puking sign with her finger. "Um, ok. What about ham?" Al asked again, opening up the icebox. Ivy shrugged and sat down, waiting patiently. Ed also noticed that Ivy was looking at his right arm a lot, but decided to ignore it. "There 'ya go Ivy!" Al placed an odd looking sandwich on a plate in front of her. She casually ate it, and smiled at Al, like thanking him. But then turned to look at Ed, the smile gone from her face. Ivy tapped her lip for a second, then strode over to Ed's side. She peered at his arms, then poked his right one. "Uh…what is it?" Al asked. Ignoring him, Ivy pulled up Ed's sleeve and removed his glove, revealing his metal. She froze there, staring at it, then at Ed. "Oh, yeah. My right arm and left leg are fake…does it scare you?" Ed tried to sound as caring as possible, she really did look scared. She finally let go, and then reached down to her left leg and lifted her pants. It looked exactly like Ed's. Shining silver metal was where human flesh should have been. Ivonne glanced back up at Ed, there were tears in her eyes. "Ivy?" Al gasped. She took hold of Ed's arm again, this time examining it closer. She rubbed and poked almost every little area on it. Ed could see it now, Ivonne's little hand was trembling. "Ivonne?!" Al rested his hand on her shoulder. "Ah-" She sighed. "Meh-" Ivy was actually trying to say something, but it came out in short breaths instead. "Ah…mehs…tris…" Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "What did you say…?" Ed's eyes widened. "Ah…Amestris!" Her voice came together. A trembling finger rose up to Ed. "Amestris!" She cried again, still pointing at them. Ed was speechless, and so was Al.

Hours passed by, and no one said anything else. Shortly after she spoke, Ivonne locked herself in her room and Ed and Al went back to their chores. "I'm back!" Cylene called as she entered through the back into the kitchen. Her arms were full of bags as she struggled to step past the threshold. "Oh! Let me help you with those!" Ed dropped what he was doing and took the bags from Cylene, who wiped her forehead with relief. "Phew, thanks Ed. So how was it?" She asked, leaning on the table. Ed and Al glanced at each other doubtfully. "Well…Um." Al stuttered. "We got Ivy to talk!!!" Ed suddenly burst out. 'Yeah big brother, way to maintain anticipation!' Al sighed. Cylene lost her breath. "She…What?!" She gasped for air. "Ah…Mehs…Tris!" Ivy walked slowly into the room. "Amestris!" Ivy ran up to Al and hugged his leg. Cylene lost her footing and fell to the ground with a thump. "Cylene?" Ed said worriedly. "Um…uh…sorry I must have heard wrong. What did you say Ivy?" She asked again, sitting up. Ivy pointed to Ed and repeated herself. "Amestris!" "I did hear right…" A dazed look crossed Cylene's face. "What do you know of that place?!" Al almost yelled. When she lifted her head again, they could see the tears streaming down her face. "That place…was my home."


End file.
